


Faux Mythology and fairy tales

by SaeranWrap



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Stories that read like myths if anyone is interested, so far I have two stories one about vultures and one about diamonds that haven't been posted yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranWrap/pseuds/SaeranWrap
Summary: I'm a big fan of a lot of mythology and fairy tales so here are my short stories!





	Faux Mythology and fairy tales

There once was a boy who was blessed by the gods with wings made of the heavens themselves and the soul of a star. Because the boy's soul shone so radiantly he was allowed by death to play in the sky with the clouds and winds for many millennia. One day out of many joyful and happy days the boy whilst playing with all the birds in the sky came across the decaying corpse of a god in the forest. The boy knew that the power radiating from this corpse could grant him the powers of a god and immortality. 

The boy had already had so many wonderful blessings bestowed upon him and while his soul made of starlight urged him to not to look down on the blessings bestowed upon him, he had the heart of a human, full of malice and greed. The temptation swallowed him whole and he ate the flesh of the god to his heart's content. After a full three days there was nothing left but a few bones. 

The gods saw this and, horrified by his greed and the act he had just committed, summoned him to their palace at once. The boy now stood among the gods, not as a god which he had presumed but, as a mere mortal tempted by the promise of power and eternal life.

"Why my child?" asked a goddess,"When you were blessed by us with so many wonderful gifts, why did commit such a heinous act?"

"Why?" exclaimed the boy,"I wanted to live with you. Your court is so merry! Surely it is not a sin to want to live here with you for eternity!"

The gods ,enraged by his insolence and greed, decided to grant his wish. They tore his mortal soul and made him a refection of his own heart. His bones crunched and his body crumbled until he was the half the size he was before. His wings lost their luster and his feet became stick like, with three clawed fingers. His neck grew out and his head became smaller. He sprouted feathers as dark as pitch all over his body asides from his head which was shaded red as a reminder of the gods' rage. The god of vultures stood before the gods, stripped of all his insolence and pride.

"Well?", said the ruler of the heavens,"how does it feel to be a god? Ah but unfortunately we do not have room for pests and carrion eaters such as yourself in the court."

As such the god of vultures was forced to wander the earth as a harbinger of death and eating nothing but carrion until the end of days.


End file.
